Talk:Haruka Nanase
Haru(ka)'s name? Sooo, I've been wondering for a while now. Should we address Haruka as Haru or Haruka? I see people changing his name in articles a lot (from Haruka to Haru and otherwise), so I'm asking. What do you guys think? OOQuietSnowOo (talk) 10:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :: I think he should be addressed as Haruka. That is his actual name and that is how he's always referred to in official Japanese merchandise, magazine articles, creator interviews, and in High Speed. KudouUsagi (talk) 07:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :: He's more often referred to as "Haru" in more casual places such as magazines and interviews, and more often as "Haruka" in merchandise, but if you really want to be formal, then I think "Haruka" would work just fine. :: Sharkmaido (talk) 07:06, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Umm, no he's not. People translating it might short cut it to Haru but in the actual articles in Japanese they always say 遙 not ハル. KudouUsagi (talk) 07:13, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Which is what I'm referring to--the translated material. ::::Sharkmaido (talk) 07:30, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::None of the magazine articles and interviews have been officially translated. Fan translations don't really count since they really have no obligation to get it right, they just want the fans to know what it says. A lot of people just short cut it to "Haru" because it's easier to type and it gets the meaning across. KudouUsagi (talk) 16:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm not saying there has been an official translation, but that does not discredit fan translations as being accurate sources. Most, if not all are accurately done by hard working translators with minor tweaking between Japanese and English syntax. The point of the matter stands: Haruka or the shorthand Haru will work; people will understand who we're talking about. ::::::Sharkmaido (talk) 18:06, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Wrong kanji for Haruka's name! This might seem unimportant, but the kanji in Haru's article is the wrong one! It's not 遥, it's 遙. The second kanji is the one usually used for names, and the official website also features the second kanji. I've tried editing the article but it's protected, so I'd ask for someone who has access to the page to edit it. Thank you! ::Oh, is that so? I really didn't know that, my kanji is poor anyways. ^^; I fixed the kanji for his name on his page, is there's a page where it appears as well, feel free and edit it (I don't think that all pages are protected)! :) ::Also, about the protected pages. I guess you'll have to edit some unprotected pages so you become a 'registered' user and then you'll have access to protected pages as well. ::OOQuietSnowOo (talk) 22:27, January 22, 2014 (UTC) All these pages have to be re-edited All these pages have to be re-edited especially the relationship section, it looks more like a fanfiction site than a Wikia page. No offence to the shippers but a Wikia should be more rational and every page should be written from a different point of view; several parts are just copied and added also several references are missing. Maybe it's because I've used to work for more experienced admins but it hurts a bit to see such a Wikia of one of my favorite animes. I would like to help out but I'm to busy with school to work for Wikia again. Anyway this is just an advice to the admins. Maybe you guys are new; in that case good work till now but for the future you should try out to let this Wikia look like a serious and reliable source of information for fans and not a place where fans fight about their ships (I know it's difficult with such a anime but with the right admins everything is possible). Relationship section is just ridiculously fan-bias This is completely MakoHaru bias...there's some pretty outrageous claims about them in the article that is not even close to canon or are just completely romantacized. Can we please keep this a little more neutral, informative and canon because no one is going to take this wiki seriously. ::I would like you to prove your claim that "there's some pretty outrageous claims about them in the article that is not even close to canon or are just completely romantacized". At least the MakoHaru section is provided by sources unlike the RinHaru section, like come on "In the credits, it was shown that Haruka and Rin became great friends once again, as they began to divulge their respective dreams and goals to one another." No this just proves that they made up again and nothing more - there is no need to over-analyze the scene. Anyway many sites have to be re-done, the sites are informative but some sections are too long and a bit too over-analyzed but I guess that's what happens when fangirls write over their favorite ships or whatever. Haruka Nanase's English Voice FUNimation has just announced the voice of Haruka from the dub of Free!-Eternal Summer- and he will be voiced by Todd Haberkorn, if you want to see the proof click here.